Arthur Morgan
Arthur Morgan is a Guarman nobleman-turned-peasant who has lost everything in the kingdoms of Aedwin and Hallenguard. After leaving his home in search for riches in the kingdoms, he began to lose both his family and fortune, and was left with nothing but an empty title. Early Years Arthur Callahan Morgan was born to an Aedwinian nobleman, Henrick Morgan, and a Guarman farmer, Valentine Belmonte, in Aguasdulces, Guarma. He grew up in a plantation that his father owned, and lived a happy and stressless childhood, his father spoiling him to make sure of this, with Arthur unknowing of his father's twisted business practices. At age 12, Henrick encouraged high education upon his son, and by the time he hit adulthood, he became a successful businessman and nobleman. After his father died of tuberculosis, and his mother died in childbirth, Arthur was left alone with his father's riches, and continued to follow his footsteps as a nobleman that ran a successful plantation. Marriage and Moving to The Hales At age 37, Arthur Morgan married Mariana Socorro, a fellow noblewoman that he grew up with during his time as a child. They both were deeply in love, but Mariana's family did not approve of it, as Arthur's father left a notorious reputation under their name. At age 40, after discussion, they decided to leave Guarma, and flee to Arthur's father's homeland, The Hales. After hiring his loyal guard, Leviticus Cornwall, alongside other guards, they left Aguasdulces, and took a year-long trip to Aedwin-De-Steinberg, where they planned on using their riches to purchase land to live a simple and peaceful life. Once they all landed ashore, they were met with many issues. Downfall Arthur Morgan purchased land outside of the Aedwin kingdom, where he hired workers to help build his new manor. However, the following night, when Arthur and his group made a camp on their new purchased property, they were attacked on their land, ending up killing Leviticus and some of his guards, while also robbing Arthur of most of his gold he brought with him. Distraught, he asked around the kingdom, and learned that the workers he hired we're actually Hallengardian bandits, and that they already left the kingdom with all of the money. Only left with a couple of guards and his wife, Arthur decided to purchase a manor in Aedwin, and began to start a small loaning company, using the remainder of his wealth. During one of his trips along the border with his wife and guards, they were jumped by Hallengards, disguised as border guards, and during the struggle, both Arthur's guards and Mariana suffered violent deaths, and his shipment of money was stolen. Left with no gold to his name, he fell into debt and had to sell his manor, and began to be homeless. He used what little gold he had to purchase lots of alcohol to ail his depression. Current Events (Actual RP) Not having any more money to his name, and turning from a successful nobleman to a homeless peasant, Arthur Morgan decided that the only way he could redeem his self was to do constant side jobs to keep himself alive. He then found a crew of travelers, consisting of "The Red Rover" Darvin Rodwood, Fredrick Cunningham, Earl Redgrave, and Otto B. Alongside Cunningham, Arthur acquainted himself with the Ghost King, and under the alias "Leviticus Cornwall", they both became scouts for the Ghost Kingdom, as a plan to gain more political control. During a trip towards Hallengard, Arthur got lost in the snowstorm, becoming separated from his group. Wandering around aimlessly, he got himself caught by Hallengards, thinking he was an Aedwin spy. Arthur failed to escape them, and was striken down by one of the pursuers, costing him his left arm. After they claimed him dead and left him in the storm, Arthur miraculously survives the attack, and stumbled all the way back to Aedwin, where he collasped at the front gates. After two locals helped him recover, he had enough of Hallengard and his losses he obtained from them, and decided to try his (one) hand at becoming an Aedwin Guard. After being trained by Constable Ro'Dan, Arthur became a Constable of the Aedwin army, and began his service to Aedwin. Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters